And We Will Go On
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: A sequel to Ledophole's " It Was How You Say Cool". This in only part one. I couldn't decide if it should be in drama or romance. So here it is.


Authors Note: This is Part One of a sequel I wrote for the lovely Ledophole's " It Was How You Say Cool", which I thought was a wonderful idea of hers, and I wanted to continue it. So, thanks sooo much Ledophole for letting me do this! I hope I kept true to the original story. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HER STORY ( IN THE DRAMA SECTION) I RECOMMEND YOU DO IT FIRST, OR YOU MIGHT NOT GET THIS ONE AT ALL.  
  
  
  
And We Will Go On  
  
  
Whiteness. Stretching on and on and on. It's all I can see. In front of me, behind me. Where's 16? I want him. I need him. I'm scared. For only the second time in my life. The first time…I shudder when I think of it. Of Cell's disgusting hands all over me, and his…his…. I shrink up inside myself. Will I ever forget that? I want 16. I look around , but see nothing.  
I hear footsteps. Is that voices?  
" 16?" I cry out, in a voice pathetically weak and vulnerable. I fall to my knees, my legs feel weak. Oh Kame, please, please be 16.  
The footsteps approach, they're running. Is that 16? " 16?" my voice sounds hoarse. I close my eyes. Strong arms encircle me, lift me off the ground. I look fleetingly at the ground, as it grows farther and farther away. Only 16 could lift me up that high.  
" 16." I breathe. I look up at him. Funny how I never realized how beautiful he is before. He looks clean and whole and wonderful. He looks down at me.  
" Look who decided to show up." he says with a slight smile. My eyes widen, and a slow smile graces my face. My first real one ever, I think. I wrap my arms around his thick neck, and close my eyes.  
" I love you." I tell him , and I'm more serious than I've ever been in my life. I feel him tense , then relax , almost at the same time.  
" I love you too." He tells me, kissing the top of my head. I settle against his warm body comfortably, as he carries me off. I don't know where we're going. And I don't care. The point is, he is doing the taking. And that's all that matters. That in a short and desperate period of time, I grew to need this man, and to realize my dependency on his gentle, calming ways. After maybe ten minutes of soothing silence, I grow curious about our destination. I know I'm dead, so where could we possibly go? Maybe he's taking me to Hell. I have no doubts I'll go there. I've done some bad things in my life, pretty shitty stuff. But I can't change any of that. I only wish that he could come with me. I'd endure the pain and suffering, if he was there with me. But he won't be. I grab a tighter hold on 16.  
" Where are we going?" I ask him quietly.  
" To see Kame." He answers. Apparently, he misunderstood my question. Oh well. The longer my fate is put off, the longer I have to hold 16.  
We soon stop, and I hear 16 open a door. A door? Where did it come from? He carries me inside a room that is cool and dark.   
" Come in." a gentle voice beckons us. 16 somehow manages to squeeze his enormous body into a small chair, keeping me in his lap, where it's safe and assuring.  
" Hello 18. " The voice is wise and mature, I think I recognize it. I look over. It's Kame. Just like I thought. His face worn with care, worry etched into every line and wrinkle of his green face. " Do you know why you're here?"  
" To be sent to hell?" I ask saucily, beginning to tense up. 16 gently rubs my neck and arm, calming me, I don't think he even realizes he's doing it. Kame certainly notices it. I put my hand protectively on 16's chest. No one will make fun of my gentle, brave man. I'll see to it. He doesn't deserve it.  
" To be sent to Earth." He says gently, looking at 16 and me. I look up at my companion in bewilderment. He smiles at me. Why is everyone pussyfooting around me? Is this truly hell? I almost expect Kame to sprout horns and banish me for good.  
" Is this a joke?" I splutter.  
" 18. We're going to live again. He thinks we deserve it." 16 says in a quiet voice. Again, I look at Kame. He nods his head.  
" I believe you two can redeem your past offences, which weren't truly your fault. I know that somehow, against all the odds, you two have forged a connection. A love. I don't know how you did it, as you aren't human, but I believe in it. So," he stood up, " I'm going to make you human, change your appearances just slightly, only enough so that no one will know you were the androids who tried to destroy the Earth. And I'll send you back. What you do with your lives is up to you, and I wish you luck"  
16 stood up, cradling me in his arms. I hug him, and smile. A real smile. My second one ever.  
  
  
Whiteness again. Blinding, flashing whiteness. I feel pain in my limbs, and I cry out. I grab on tighter to 16, and I hear him grunt, but hold on to me none the less. Abruptly, as quickly as it came, the pain, and the light are gone. It takes a second for me to adjust my eyes, but when they do, I see green. A park. We're in a park, with trees, and bushes, and flowers. And people. People staring at us, and whispering. I look over at 16. I take in his huge size, and the aching care with which he moves. I guess to normal people, he must look sort of strange. I clutch his arm. People are talking about him! Someone is laughing. I don't think he notices yet.  
" Come on." I stand up, " let's get going." We stand, and he looks at our surroundings. He definitely notices the laughing people now. It isn't fair. I can actually see hurt register in his face. This must be an affect of being human. Visible emotions. I can actually feel the love in my heart. My heart . I felt love before, but this is just…magnified a billion times, filling me up till I can hardly feel anything else. I have a heart. One that pumps blood ,and makes me feel things.   
" Let's go." I lead him away, to a secluded part of the park. We sit down on a bench, our hands still joined. 16 is silent.   
" Ignore them." I whisper against his cheek, before kissing it.  
" I can't." he whispers back. He closes his eyes, and I kiss him again.  
" I love you. Just the way you are. I think you're beautiful." Still, we whisper. I don't really know why.  
He sighs. " Now that we're here, we're gonna have to think of a game plan. Do you have any money at all? I don't." He murmurs. Apparently, he's put it behind him. I'm sure not everyone will laugh at his appearance. I'll kick anyone's ass who does.  
I reach into my pocket. Suprisingly, there's money. " Do you have any idea how I ended up with money?" I ask him incredulously.  
" Maybe Kame put it there? How much is it?" He puts an arm around me. It feels wonderful.  
" Hmm… $300.00. " I am amazed. I thought we'd be living in the woods or something till we got enough money to buy a place to stay. Okay, so now we can get a cheap apartment possibly, or a hotel room. Just long enough for us to get jobs, live somewhere better.  
" We're going to need some new names. We can't be 16 and 18 . You'll call me Buruno. You can be June." He falls silent, and we stay that way for a few minutes.  
" Do you even know where we are?" I finally ask. When I think about it, this situation is ridiculous. I have no idea where I am!  
" I'm guessing West Capital City." He laughs a little. " You know, you look slightly different. I can't quite place it, but it's not the face of android 18." He runs a finger down my nose. I love this kind soul.  
" Do you think the Briefs would recognize me? We could get jobs there. I could be a secretary or something, and you could do some sort of physical labor. For now, till we can get something better. Maybe they would give us a set of rooms there." I look at him hopefully. I really hope we can do that.  
He looks different also. My 16. No, my Buruno, I forgot. New life,new name. I don't really know what it is about his face that's different. Maybe the shape of his nose,or his cheekbones. Is it his chin? I can't tell. He looks like the man I love. That's all.   
" It's worth a try. We could go try to find it. Can we fly?"  
" Probably not. We'll take a bus." We stand up, hand in hand still, and set off to find a bus.  
  
  
  
We're let off in front of Capsule Corp. I'm nervous, my palms are sweating. How odd. I feel shaky, like something is in my stomach, flying around like crazy. I lean against 16, that is, Buruno for a second, borrowing some of his strength. We walk into the building. It's suprisingly still, not too many people walking around. I approach what appears to be a main desk.  
" Is it possible to speak to Ms.Briefs today?" I inquire. I desperately hope this works out. Will she recognize me? Bulma's pretty sharp. We'll see I guess.  
The secretary gets on the phone, then turns back to us a few minutes later. " She has some time right now, if that's alright. But she'll be terribly busy the rest of the day."  
" That's fine." I blow out a breath.  
" Right down the hall, that last door, right ahead." She directs us to the door.  
I knock, then open the door, 16 walking behind me. Bulma sees us and smiles widely, gesturing us to sit down.  
" How can I help you two?" she says pleasantly.  
" My name is June, and this is my…my husband Buruno. We…just arrived here in West Capital City, um, running from my…my, uh family. Who disapprove of our marriage. We're here, and we have no money, and no where to stay. Are there any job openings here, at all? Buruno can do hard labor, I could…run errands, type things, stuff like that." I'm really desperate now. And I think I sounded pretty convincing too. I could see Bulma's face softening as I told out "story".  
" You know…my father doesn't approve of my man of choice either. I can find something. And we have tons of room to spare here. I'll arrange a flat for you." She smiled kindly. I find I like this woman. Very much. 16 said nothing, just held my hand. I'm glad for him. For his stability.  
Bulma led us outside, and up a flight of stairs. " I'll show you your room now. Have you two been married long?"  
" Uh, no. About a week." I follow her down a long curving hallway.  
" Here we go." Bulma opens up a door using a huge key ring. She hands me the key.   
" Let me show you around in here. If you're gonna work for me, you can stay here for free. But you'll have to buy your own groceries, and pay for your cable bill, and stuff like that." She began the 'tour'.  
" Here's the bedroom. As you can see, the bed is nice and big." I blushed, and I think 16 did too. " Then, the kitchen, bathroom, living room. I'll call you tonight, and tell you what I manage to arrange for you two."  
She walked to the door. " Congratulations, and I wish you happiness." She exits the room quietly. I slump onto the bed. I suddenly feel exhausted  
" That was too easy. I don't get it." I look up at 16. He's still standing there, almost like he doesn't know what to do with himself. I tell him to sit on the bed with me. He hesitates, then sits down on the edge. I fear there is much this man needs to learn. And a lot I need to know as well. But there's time for that. Later. He looks tense. I want to help him.  
" Here, lay down on your stomach, I'll give you a massage." I pat the middle of the bed. Slowly, he peels off his shirt, and I am dazzled. He's so big. Unknowingly, my eyes travel down his torso. I can only imagine how big the rest of him is. I'm not ready for that. Not now, and not for a long time. I just want to touch him. He can touch me.  
He lays on his stomach, and I climb up onto him, my legs straddling his waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Small, cool hands press against my neck. She's so light, I can barely feel her on me. What is that I'm feeling? Sort of like excitement. I know what it is. She isn't ready. I don't want to force her to do anything. If she never wanted to get intimate with me, that would be fine. I couldn't stand to hurt her. She deserves only the best.  
Her thumbs push down hard between my shoulders. It feels so good, I groan quietly. They begin to knead and push my skin, till it starts to heat up, starts to loosen up. Her hips sway gently with each movement she makes with her hands.  
What do I do with this feeling?   
  
  
  
I find a part of me wanting 16. Wanting him inside me, and wrapped around me. But the biggest part of me cringes from that final intimacy. Will I ever be able to do that? I stop, and lay down next to him. He turns to his side, and stares at me. I curl up in his arms, in a tiny ball, and he wraps around me, keeping me warm, and safe. His skin is smooth and warm. He smells good. How can that be explained?  
" Should I start calling you Buruno?" I whisper, not wanting to break the spell, but needing to know the answer.  
" I guess so. We can't slip up in public. We're new creatures now. You're not 18 anymore." He rests his chin against the crown of my head, and I kiss his collarbone. I feel liquid begin to prick in my eyes. Human tears. I am a human now. And I am crying. I feel bitterness rise up in me, this awful, painful bitterness, from the dregs of my very soul. I let them out, and I hear a sound, all around me. A low wailing, it bounces off the wall. Is that sound coming from me? Buruno ( will I ever get used to calling him that) tightens his hold around me. I am squeezed tight between two massive, warm arms, and he is murmuring something under his breath. I don't know it is he's murmuring, but it calms me. Which isn't suprising because he seems to have an uncanny ability to do so.  
I feel incredibly lost. Who am I now? Am I anybody? Will I ever know? At least when I was with Dr.Gero, I knew my purpose, no matter how grisly it was. And I feel bad because I can't be the woman Buruno needs. I cannot fully satisfy him. I just can't. I've been over it in my mind, and it is going to be a long time before I ever have sex. I've lost faith in it. I wish I knew who I was through all of this. Would it have helped?  
Slowly, my love's whispers, and his roaming hands calm me down. I sniffle a lot, like a small child, before I finally cease my tears. I look up at him. And he is looking down at me with a look of such love and understanding, I almost cry again.  
And for now, I am content.  
  



End file.
